Una Noche de Copas
by MsCarolinaVictoria
Summary: Emma acaba de terminar con su novio y cansada de los hombres y tratando de alejarse de ellos decide ir a un bar de ambiente con Belle y Ruby, mejores amigas de la rubia. Ahí conoce a una hermosa morena llamada Regina que la cautivará. ONE SHOT. SWAN QUEEN.


**Hola, vengo ahora con un One Shot sobre Swan Queen es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, si entran a mi perfil aquí verán que leo bastante sobre ellas pero hasta hoy me animé a escribir algo. La idea de este ONE SHOT surgió mientras leía, así que aviso que esta idea está inspirado en una historia de un LIBRO pero es casi toda mía excepción de la parte porno aunque le tuve que hacer algunos ajustes a eso también, espero que les guste para así ver si me animo a seguir escribiendo sobre Swan Queen y no solo sobre Quinntana, que disfruten la lectura y con la esperanza de que me dejen su apreciable opinión en un review, gracias.**

***NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECER A MÍ SINO A LA CADENA ABC, DISNEY, ADAM HOROWITZ Y EDWARD KITSIS***

* * *

><p>UNA NOCHE DE COPAS<p>

Era la tercera vez que Emma pisaba un bar gay en toda su vida. No sabía como había acabado siendo convencida nuevamente por sus amigas de entrar en aquel lugar, Ruby y Belle eran las que la habían persuadido a la rubia de ir con ellas para intentar cambiarle esa cara de Scrush que llevaba cargando toda la semana. Hacía una semana exactamente que había terminado con su novio, Killian, por infidelidad de él, se había metido con una compañera de Emma, estudiaba Ciencias Políticas.

Ruby y Belle, compañeras de piso de Emma con quienes compartía una pequeña casa cerca de la universidad desde aproximadamente 4 años, además la morena y la castaña eran pareja de hecho desde hacía dos años.

Al principio Emma fue la de la idea de ir a un bar de esos que concurrían sus amigas tratando de sacarse de la cabeza a los hombres específicamente a los heterosexuales, más específicamente a Killian. En el bar se encontraban las mismas chicas, en los mismos lugares, tomando las mismas cosas y hablando con las mismas personas que ya había visto la vez anterior.

No quería pensar en nada, solo quería divertirse, divertirse y olvidar, tenía la sensación de que no sería tan fácil pero que más daba, seguia bastante molesta y en su rostro se reflejaba.

Ruby se acerco un poco para hablarle al oído debido a que por la música era imposible que la escuchara de otra forma.

«Estás muy callada» ─Decía la pelinegra. «No estás obligada a estar aquí, podemos irnos cuando quieras, Emma.»

«Estoy bien.» ─Respondió borde la rubia─. «Lo siento. Estamos aquí para pasarla bien y no para que estés aguantando mi mala cara» ─Ruby la abrazó y en ese momento llego Belle para unirse al abrazo.

«Vamos, Emma, hay bebidas y buena música. Además no hay chicos, que más podemos pedir» ─Soltó Belle divertida. ─ «Toma un trago y trata de cambiar esa cara, vamos a bailar» ─Dijo tomando a la rubia y a la pelinegra del brazo para llevarlas a la pista de baile.

«¿Saben? Yo podría ser lesbiana» ─Dijo con aspecto serio.

«Jajaja claro» ─Se burló Ruby. ─ «Es la tercera vez que nos acompañas y siempre dices eso»

«Pues ahora lo digo en serio, idiota» ─Emma miro feo a Ruby. ─ «Desde hoy seré lesbiana»

«Si tu lo dices» ─Dijo divertida Belle mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su novia, Ruby.

«Uno nunca sabe lo que le gusta hasta que lo prueba» ─Atacó Ruby guiñándole un ojo a la rubia y poniendo sus manos sobre las de Belle.

Emma sabía que ser lesbiana no es una decisión que se toma un día a la ligera pero ya lo había venido pensando desde tiempo atrás. Cuando veía a sus dos amigas compartir tan bellos momentos, miradas complices, sonrisas, palabras de aliento, ambas se entendían muy bien y se amaban, que era lo más importante. Emma no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia por no tener eso con Killian, el chico era muy atractivo pero tosco y torpe, no tenía tacto y ella pensaba que él daba los besos más húmedos del mundo, aún así lo quería, se conocían desde la preparatoria y se había vueltos amantes, luego novios y ahora no había nada.

Tampoco era como si Emma estuviera molesta por haber terminado con el moreno, al fin de cuentas era algo que ya se venía venir y estaba esperando que Killian cometiera el más mínimo error para botarlo y probablemente eso podría haber provocado un mayor distanciamiento entre los dos, sin embargo, Emma estaba molesta porque Killian no tuvo ni siquiera la consideración de meterse con alguien que ella no conociera pero no, la había engañado con una compañera de la misma clase de ella.

En fin, estaba acostumbrada a lo estúpido e inmaduro que llegaba a ser Killian en algunas ocasiones.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba ahí en un bar gay, con una pareja de lesbianas que eran sus dos mejores amigas y ella no podía entrar en ambiente con nada, ni con los tragos ni el baile y por si fuera poco le molestaba que nadie se le acercara, ella estaba acostumbrada a la facilidad con la que se le acercaban los hombres, sin tener que hacer esfuerzo alguno.<p>

«Que difícil ser lesbiana» ─Pensó.

Se alejo de la barra donde había estado bebiendo unas copas para acercarse a sus amigas que estaban absortas del mundo besándose frente a la pista de baile y les aviso que saldría un momento afuera, necesitaba un cigarrillo, algo que la ayudara a relajarse aunque sea por un momento.

«Busca a alguien que te guste, si te atreves, claro» ─La retó Ruby.

«Sabes pensándolo mejor no debe ser tan difícil ser lesbiana, al fin y al cabo son mujeres que se enamoran de otras mujeres, saben de antemano que les gusta y disgusta. Donde tocar y donde ni pensarlo. » ─Dijo la rubia seriamente.

«En esta vida nada es fácil, al menos no si vale la pena, así que no subestimes esto si no tienes como probarlo» ─Rió Ruby mirando a Belle.

«No tienes madera para esto, Emma, simplemente no es lo tuyo...» ─Habló Belle. ─«¿Por qué no tratas de relajarte y disfrutar de la música? La noche es joven aun»

«Claro que esto no es lo suyo, es como una vocación y tu no la tienes, no te despiertas un día y eliges ser lesbiana ni tampoco al otro día decides dejar de serlo» ─Ruby la estaba retando y Emma lo sabía.

«Como digas, loba» ─Intentó sonar de lo más despreocupada la rubia y se dirigió con paso rápido al exterior del lugar.

Quien la hubiese escuchado hablar así no lo podría creer, en su vida había tenido tantos amantes hombres como semillas una sandía. Quizás era que estaba molesta o simplemente cansada de los mismos problemas con los hombres todo el tiempo. Infidelidades. Problemas de erección. Mentiras. Falta de higiene. Impuntualidad. Poca capacidad de almacenamiento de fechas o momentos importantes. Falta de tacto. Entre otras cosas.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos tanto como en las caladas que le daba a su cigarro que no se percató de una mujer que hacía bastante rato la estaba escudriñando, con miradas lascivas la devoraba.

Y entonces bajó la mirada del cielo donde la tenía, la dirigió a ella como si de magnetismo se tratara, entonces la vio... Y lo supo, acababa de encontrar a una mujer que le atraía de verdad, era hermosa y le estaba sonriendo a ella. No era su imaginación. Y por alguna razón no pudo evitar sonreirle cuando sus miradas se cruzaron para a los pocos segundos dirigir su mirada al suelo, avergonzada pero aún sonriendo. Luego miró a un costado de la extraña mujer y notó que estaba acompañada de otra mujer que la tomaba de las manos, estaban tonteando y Emma imaginó que sería su pareja o acompañante en el menor de los casos.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada una vez más a la hermosa morena, su cabello caía en sus hombros, a la distancia en que estaban Emma no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos pero juraría que eran oscuros pero en ese momento parecían negros.

Le hubiera pedido a Ruby que se la presentara pero al ir a buscarla no la encontró por ningún lado, pensó que tal vez estaba _ocupada_ con Belle. Sin embargo, a los minutos de regresar al lugar donde se encontró con la bella morena miró que estaba en medio de una discusión con la chica con la que estaba pero Emma no pudo definir el motivo y vio como la acompañante de la morena se marchaba.

Así que pasados unos minutos Emma decidió acercarse a ella pero no sin antes dar una buena calada a su cigarro y acomodarse el abrigo, podría usar el alcohol que había en su cuerpo para armarse de valor y lanzarse a ver si tenía suerte con esa mujer que le gustara por lo que volvió a la barra por otro trago o dos.

Ahí se encontró con Ruby que venía sin Belle.

«Hey, Emma.» ─Gritó Ruby.

«¿Donde está Belle?

«En el baño, componiendo el maquillaje» ─Ruby le guiño un ojo. ─«¿Entonces?»

«¿Qué?» ─Preguntó Emma.

«¿Has encontrado a alguien que te guste?»

«La verdad es que sí» ─Emma le sonrió y terminó su bebida de un sorbo.

Volteo a mirar a la morena que ahora hablaba con una chica diferente a la primera con la que estaba.

Pudo notar que la morena llevaba una pulsera con la bandera del orgullo gay y a pesar de saber que lo era, Emma pensó que probablemente si se la hubiese encontrado en otro sitio nunca se hubiera dado cuenta puesto a que la bella morena no aparentaba ser lesbiana, no solo parecía bastante sofisticada sino también muy femenina.

Ruby animo a la rubia para acercarse a la mujer en cuestión y como Emma no reaccionaba la ojiazul la tomo por el brazo para acercarla a donde estaba la otra morena de cabello corto.

No tenía ni cinco minutos separada de Belle y a Ruby ya se le habían insinuado varias chicas, que la devoraban con la mirada como si de carne fresca se tratara y estuvieran en un selva repleta de tigres alrededor de ella asechando pero Ruby las rechazaba tajante. Había que admitir que la morena era bastante guapa, tenía cabello negro con mechas rojas, largo y le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, tenía una gran figura, largas piernas y esos grandes ojos azul claro.

* * *

><p>Cada paso que Emma daba para acercarse a la morena de cabello corto se le hacía eterno y su respiración era más rápida, al fin cuando llego la morena que estaba de espaldas volteo a verla y le sonrió. Emma estaba casi aliviada al verla sonreír y no alejarse.<p>

Al llegar Ruby saludos a la otra morena en un gesto con la cabeza, les sonrió a ambas y las dejo solas para ir a buscar a su novia al baño, y fue entonces cuando la rubia pudo escuchar por primera vez la voz de la hermosa morena dueña de sus nervios, la mujer que la había estado observando desde la entrada la saludó.

Tenía rasgos latinos, labios carnosos, la piel blanca y curvas bien marcadas. Su cabello negro y como ya había podido ver le llegaba a los hombros pero ahora la veía con mejor definición y más de cerca, sus ojos color chocolate.

A pesar de aparentar un par de años más que Emma, se conservaba bastante joven, radiante.

La mujer parecía decidida y extrovertida y su acento neoyorquino le parecía de lo más sensual.

«¿Cómo está? Soy Regina.» Decía mientras le besaba sonoramente cerca de la comisura de los labios.

«Emma, encantada.»

«Que gusto conocerla, nombre muy bonito el suyo»

Regina llevaba la iniciativa en todo momento, lo que la hacía sentir algo más cómoda.

Al parecer se había quedado sola al fin y no había ninguna novia. Estaba en la ciudad por una reunión de negocios y le habían comentado que aquel bar estaba bien ambientado.

Llevaban largo rato charlando animadamente, cuando la rubia se percató de la demora de sus amigas.

Se excusó para ir a los aseos para comprobar si Ruby o Belle seguían ahí o se habían marchado.

Retocó su brillo de labios, re colocó sus pechos en su minúsculo y seductor sujetador, y volvió a la mesa esforzándose por no tropezar con nadie y controlando su equilibrio, puesto que hacía rato que había percibido algunos signos de embriaguez.

Regina jugaba con su pajilla de manera sugerente.

De pronto se levantó y le susurró al oído, «vayamos a mi hotel, no demoremos más»

Tomó su mano y la invitó a seguirla. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación sintió un cosquilleo nervioso en el estómago, había llegado la hora de la verdad, y ya no había marcha atrás. La latina le propuso meterse en el jacuzzi, pero con la ropa interior puesta.

Mientras se desnudaba notaba sus ojos negros mirándola lujuriosamente.

Regina tenía unas caderas bien proporcionadas y un trasero sobresaliente de lo que aparentaba vestida, y al deshacerse de sus tacones se veía más pequeña que Emma. Pero presentaba unos rasgos exóticos que la dotaban de sensualidad. Podía ver como se le trasparentaban sus pezones al entrar en contacto con el agua. Regina descubrió su pechos, invitándola a repetir sus pasos. Eran preciosos, de buen volumen y la fuerza de la gravedad se había encargado de atraerlos hacía abajo. Sus pezones rosados. Ante su pasividad, la latina agarró las temblorosas manos de Emma y las puso sobre sus pechos. Se sintió rara tocando unos pechos que no eran los suyos, aunque eran agradables al tacto suaves y blanditos, los tocaba como una enfermera en busca de una anomalía, no sabía muy bien que hacer con ellos.

Sintió una gran impresión cuando ésta la beso y jugueteó con su lengua, incluso estuvo a punto de rehusarla, pero comprendió que llegadas a ese punto debía continuar. Se dejó hacer, Regina era tremendamente activa, y empezó a lamer sus pezones, deslizando su lengua hasta llegar a su tanga, el cual retiró con sus dientes mientas besaba sus muslos y lamía suavemente su clítoris.

Estaba excitada, aquella mujer sabía lo que le gustaba y como le gustaba y aunque intentó controlarse alcanzó el clímax con rapidez.

Era su turno, no sabía muy bien cómo hacer, pero observó que con cada inexperta caricia que le propiciaba, Regina parecía más excitada, así que se animó a chuparle los pezones, que mientras lo hacía su excitación también aumentaba.

De pronto, aquella mujer, abrió sus piernas mostrándole su centro, exhibia impaciencia. Era la primera vez que Emma veía una que no fuera la suya, exceptuando algún que otro vídeo porno. Para su sorpresa sintió deseos de lamerla, así que la acarició con los dedos el clítoris y se acerco lentamente a ella sin dejar de verla a los ojos, le gustaba ver los gestos que provocaba a la morena y sus dedos resbalaron de tal manera que se colaron dentro fácilmente. Con cada embestida su amante gemía fuertemente y gritaba por una mayor fuerza en la penetración.

Fue así como finalmente consiguió darle un orgasmo por primera vez a una mujer. Besó su boca, con un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo termino por acallar los gemidos de su acompañante.

Al terminar, Regina se mostró excesivamente generosa procurando gratificarla con un segundo orgasmo.

Emma cayó rendida ante su delicadeza, con sus caricias eternas le transmitía una sensación de calma, de tranquilidad, de no tener prisas por terminar.

Sin duda, no quería que la noche terminará y perder a la morena, por eso se levanto de la ducha y la dirigió hacía cama matrimonial, la tumbo en ella. Se le quedó mirando con detenimiento, admirando cada pequeña parte del cuerpo de la morena, sin duda sería una noche larga que quería volver a repetir.

FIN


End file.
